The present invention relates generally to methods for preparing ice cream, and more particularly to a method for preparing popcorn-shaped ice cream.
Sales of ice cream and frozen yogurt products have risen dramatically in recent years, and applicants herein have captured a portion of this product market through the development of a unique novelty ice cream, frozen yogurt and ice product in the form of beads. This product, marketed under the trademarks xe2x80x9cDippin"" Dots(copyright)xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cIce Cream of the Future(copyright)xe2x80x9d, has become very popular in specialty stores, at fairs and theme parks, and through vending machines.
Applicants have proprietary rights in the method of preparing and storing the product pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,156, issued Jun. 30, 1992, herein incorporated by reference, as well as rights associated with improvements pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,422, issued Sep. 9, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,229, issued Dec. 14, 1999, herein incorporated by reference. As is generally described therein, the patented method involves delivering flavored liquid dairy and other alimentary compositions to a feed tray and then dripping the composition into a freezing chamber. The feed tray comprises a plurality of orifices through which liquid composition passes to fall into the freezing chamber, either in the form of droplets or liquid streams, which streams break into droplets before freezing. Each orifice may also have a corresponding feed dropper, which is downwardly disposed in relation to the tray such that the liquid composition passes from the tray through an orifice and then through an associated feed dropper where a droplet or liquid stream is formed. The orifices or combination of orifices and feed droppers will hereinafter be referred to collectively as feed assemblies.
The falling droplets of liquid composition freeze rapidly (i.e., flash freeze) in the freezing chamber due to the presence of both gaseous and liquid refrigerant in the area between the orifices and the bottom of the freezing chamber, thereby forming solid beads of flavored ice cream, yogurt or other alimentary products, such as flavored ice. More specifically, as droplets of liquid free fall through a gaseous region of the freezing chamber, and before the droplets contact the liquid refrigerant, the outer spheres of the droplets form a thin frozen shell. This thin frozen shell serves to protect the spherical shape of the droplets as they impact the surface of the liquid refrigerant. The remainder of the droplets freeze completely as they pass through the liquid refrigerant, and before reaching the bottom of the freezing chamber. The frozen beads are removed from the freezing chamber and packed for distribution and later consumption.
While the free-flowing, beaded ice cream that is prepared through the above-described flash-freezing process has enjoyed wide-spread popularity and success, it is believed that other unique shapes of ice cream product may enjoy similar demand and success.